Lucky Has to Move
Lucky Has to Move is the twenty-sixth and final episode of season 3, and the sixty-fifth episode overall. It first aired November 16th, 2013 in the US. The Pound Puppies try to prevent Lucky from moving away by jinxing a promotion for Dot's dad. Plot It's another usual day for Lucky- wake up, have some fun with his perfect person in the morning, go to work at the Pound Puppies (but show up late) and get pups adopted. While the adoptions go well, there is one pup who fails to meet anyone's quota of being their perfect puppy. Naturally, this doesn't settle well with the pup, who is christened as Beardy. Lucky promises that they'll find him his perfect person, but that it may be a while. However, Lucky has to leave in time for dinner at Dot's. As soon as he arrives, Dot tells Lucky that something's afoot- her parents are making macaroni and cheese, which (according to her) means that there's grim news coming in. Sure enough, the news is grim- for one "person", at least -Dot and her family are moving out to Florida because of her dad's promotion! While Dot is excited, Lucky isn't that thrilled. The next morning, Lucky relates this news to the rest of his team and they're not happy... Beardy isn't, either, as he is still waiting for his perfect person. Surprisingly, Niblet comes up with the perfect idea- make Dot's dad's promotion disappear. Rushing off to Dot's dad's place of work, the perfect source of promotion denial appears- Mr. Stinkman, easily the most unpleasant boss in the entire world. Using the Spy Kit, the gang learns that Mr. Henderson (Dot's dad) is only getting the promotion thanks to the board of directors. Naturally, Stinkman doesn't think Henderson deserves a promotion, so he warns him that if anything goes wrong with the sales pitch tomorrow, the Hendersons won't be going anywhere! With this in mind, the gang returns to base and creates a dummy car to swap out with the car that Mr. Henderson will be presenting tomorrow. Of course, complications arise with the arrival of more new puppies. Thankfully, things will work out- or so Lucky claims. Still, Lucky quickly gains the aid of a "secret weapon" (Dot) to aid in his plans and everything seems to work out so far. Unfortunately, as the pups are so close to making their plan work to perfection (all they have to do is swap the toy car with their dummy one before the power is restored), Dot's weight causes the vents the dogs are using to enter the office without being in the office to collapse. Naturally, things look bad, but what's even worse is that the plan blows up in the Pound Puppies' face when their dummy car and Squirt actually cinch Mr. Henderson's promotion (despite Stinkman's total confusion). Dot ends up in trouble for sneaking around in the vents, but Lucky is able to comfort her back home and assure her that moving away won't be all that bad. Of course, Lucky has more bad news- in order to make sure that Dot is never made upset like today, he's staying with her! Following the fiasco at the office, Squirt is at his breaking point (and frankly, so is the rest of the team- they're just more mellow about it). Lucky comes around just as Squirt is in mid-rant and admits that he has been distracted by all the events of late. In order to make sure that their last day together is a good one, Lucky declares one last big puppy adoption for the entire team... and just in time, as Niblet ends up dognapped (so to speak) by the pups and their leader, Beardy. Lucky gives in to the pups' demands without a fight and gets everyone adopted... except for Beardy. Thankfully, following the day's past experiences, Lucky knows who will be perfect for Beardy- Mr. Stinkman! Under cover of darkness, Beardy is deposited into Mr. Stinkman's mansion. The next morning, after a tear-filled farewell and a present from the squirrels- a special dog tag shaped like an acorn - Lucky is forced to leave with the Hendersons. However, on the way to their new home, they are stopped by Mr. Stinkman. Apparently, he finally understood what the Pound Puppies unintentionally said for Mr. Henderson- the important things in life are friends and family (pets included). Because of this (and the delivery of "Whiskers"), he wants to promote Mr. Henderson to a position as a partner in his company. Mr. Henderson gladly accepts, but there's still a problem- they've no place to live. Thankfully, Mr. Stinkman has that covered, too- he's letting the Hendersons live in the company house, which is as lavish as a mansion! As good as this is, things get better- the mansion is right next to the pound! Gladly, Lucky reunites with his team- for good this time -, but quickly returns home to have breakfast with Dot. Cast Starring the Voices of *Eric McCormack - Lucky / Client #1 *René Auberjonois - McLeish *Yvette Nicole Brown - Cookie *John DiMaggio - Niblet / Stinkman *Michael Rapaport - Squirt *Alanna Ubach - Strudel / Beardy *M. Emmet Walsh - Olaf Guest Starring the Voices of *Grey DeLisle - Dot *Jess Harnell - Dot's Dad / Stranger *Kath Soucie - Dot's Mother * Continuity *Lucky suggests to Dot that her parent's news might be a trip to the Laughy Town theme park. Laughy Town was where Zoltron got separated from his family in his episode. Trivia *On Youtube, you can buy the seasons (1, 2, & 3), as well as individual episodes for $2 - $3 (regular & HD), this episode is on Youtube now, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4VsaQAsWiLo *Lucky Has to Move is the Final Pound Puppies Episode. Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes